Whispers
by JaydenNara
Summary: Memories can be haunting, and the blame for something you could never have prevented will eat away at you for years to come. But the important thing is to never give up. That's what Naruto believes. AU oneshot  flashfiction  shonen-ai


**DISCLAIMER: Even though this would not save me if Kishimoto-sensei decided to sue me, I do not own any of the characters of Naruto, but the plot is mine.**

**This was something I wrote for a class in University as flashfiction. The pairing is Naruto and Sasuke. No seme and uke, you'll see why. Please enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispers<strong>

In blind panic, a young boy ran through the park, his footsteps crunching loudly on the gravel path. He stopped under the soft glow of the street light. The spiky strands of sunshine hair danced in the wind as he stood panting, staring around wildly with dark stormy blue eyes. Making a snap decision, he picked a direction he prayed was correct, and took off. The light of the moon filtered through the canopy as he entered to dark woods, the pale beams landing on a young boy appearing to be no more than his own age of thirteen. The small trembling form sat huddled against a large fir, his dark inky locks caught in the breeze, whipping wildly around him. Branches creaked ominously around them as he cautiously approached, listening closely for the signs that they were not alone. Sensing no one else in the vicinity, he pushed aside his fear, and rapidly closed the distance between them, dropping to a crouch.

The small pale teen looked up with his unfathomably dark wide eyes, and offered a small sad smile. "You came..." he whispered. The smile fell away when he noticed the piercing blue eyes fall on the darkening bruise on his pale cheek.

The blond teen shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering body before pulling the other boy into a warm embrace. More than anything he wanted to cry, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He knew his friend deserved so much better than what he lived through.

"I'll always come for you. I promise," hemurmured. Foreheads resting together, the vapour of their warm breath in the cool crisp air mingling together. "What did he do this time?" he asked. His fingers coming up to lightly brush over the growing bruise. He knew there were more beneath the thin clothing the other boy wore. There always were, and his heart clenched at the knowledge.

"N-not much," the older boy answered. His teeth chattered, and his body trembled. "Just pushed me around a bit. I managed to dodge the worst of it."

The body shivered violently in his arms. "Come on," the younger teen murmured. He dropped his hand from the pale flushed cheek and took a small pale hand in his own. "Let's get you to my place before you freeze to death. What would I do without my snarky sidekick, eh?" It was a desperate attempt to stop the dull ache in his chest and lighten the mood.

"Tch... me the sidekick? I think you've got that backwards," the other boy snapped. But for the first time that night a real smile crept onto his face.

* * *

><p>A blond teenager bolted upright in bed, his bare chest glistening with a cold sweat as he panted. The crystalline blue eyes darted around the dark room, searching the shadows. Dragging a hand through his unruly spikes, he groaned, his other hand coming up to cover his face, rubbing his eyes in frustration.<p>

Climbing from the large bed, the teen crossed the room to the window overlooking the city below. Resting his forehead against the cool glass, he watched the cars drive by fifteen stories beneath him as the grief wash over him. "A memory," he whispered to the empty room. His arm came up to rest on the glass above his head. He hated reliving that night. If only he had known what would come the next day.

The sound of the door opening behind him startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey."

"Hey," he greeted. The sixteen year old turned to see a tall redhead leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry to wake you cuz."

The older man pushed of the frame and ambled across the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You dreamed of him again, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

The teenager went back to staring out the window. This time his stormy eyes watched the stars as if seeking a constant. He could feel his cousins' gaze scrutinizing his every move. He sighed, his breath fogging the glass.

"I know he's out there," he breathed. He didn't dare look back at the other, knowing the disapproving look he was receiving. Every day he lived with the guilt. The 'what if's' running though his mind constantly.

There was a frustrated sigh. "It's been three years," the redhead stated. "He was snatched off the street by god knows who! You need to give up."

"No!" the younger man shouted. Spinning to face his cousin, his fist slammed into the wall beside the window, the glass rattling. The sky blue eyes were clenched shut tightly as he breathing came in harsh pants. "How can you ask me to do that! They've never found a body. I know he's still out there. I said I would always come for him, and dammit, I'm going to!"

"He..."

"I'm going to find him. I promised."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT MESSAGE<strong>

**It's been awhile since I posted anything. I promise I'm working on the next chapter of This is Not a Game, but I have a feeling I'm going to be asked to continue this. I know, it's sad, and I have a bit of an idea where this could go, but if you have any ideas, please tell me.**

**Please review! I love when you yell at me! Thoughts, ideas, rants, just click the button.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
